the quintuplets watching 'go-toubun no hanayome'
by hyper-gamer-x
Summary: after their father arrived, the Nakamo quintuplet got a myterious packed from unknow person said this thing gonna effect the future. what they gonna react if they watching the thing from the meeting of their tutor to the fateful moment of their lives? take place after chapter 73 slow update since it's not the only reaction fanfic that i make.


**HAHAHAHAHA! I'M HERE WITH NEW UNBEATABLE STORY THAT IMPOSSIBLE BUT NOW POSSIBLE!**

**Hello my dear reader! It's me again, Hyper Gamer X! But for short, call me X.**

**Today! i bring another thing that maybe you not see yet? What is this? It's Go-Toubun no Hanayome reaction! WHOOAH!**

**Oh god! I always thinking to make this one since the time i read the manga, but now there's anime adaptation so it's gonna be easy for me.**

**And remember, i don't own go toubun no hanayome. I'ts from haruba negi so blame this person if your team fail.**

it's already evening monday on nakano residence. well, the quintuplet one. they was suppose to study right now. if only their tutor is here now.

right now Miku teaching Yotsuba some stuff about sengoku period. Itsuki trying to solve some formula of math. and Nino preparing some snack so there's something they can eat while studying.

DING DONG

a bell singing on the room as the door open and see the older daughter, Ichika just return from her job as actress.

"HELLO EVERYONE! SORRY I LATE! you see, there's a problem from the editor on my work place so i need to repeat my-" what Ichika say got cut when she look at the family room and notice someone missing. "huh? Fuutarou-kun still not here?" Ichika wonder as she place her coat.

"now you mention it. where's Uesugi-kun been? he's totally late from the time we promise." Itsuki said and puff her cheek in annoyed.

"calm down, Itsuki. it's just 3 minutes from the time after all." Miku said calming her sister knowing she's too precise.

"agree! Uesugi-san must be have a problem on the road, like his wallet got stuck on the bottom of vending machine when he want to buy a cold drink!" Yotsuba said and raising her hand defending the guy.

"i may not an professor, nor i really smart, but it's posibble to 0%." Nino said and placing the snack on the table.

"whatever it is, he's the kind of not gonna abandoning something without giving reason or without telling. he's gonna be here for sure." Ichika said while she sat on the table and preparing her thing. "alright, not playing! let's sharping ourselves for the national mock exam and show to dad what we can and make dad recognised Fuutarou-kun!" Ichika said and the other sister cheered with her.

"UOOOH!"

they about to starting before Fuutarou come but get stop by the door bell.

DING DONG

"ah! it's must be him! i'll check the door!" Yotsuba run toward the door to open the door. when she doing it, she not see the spiritless boy but found postman standing in front of the door and carrying a packed on his hand.

"packed for the name of Nakano." the postman said making the girl blinked not knowing how to respond since it confuse her.

"uhh yeah! it's myself." Yotsuba said and pointing at herself.

"please stamp on here. signature is also okay." the postman said and Yotsuba giving her signature as receipt and the postman give the packed to her.

"here's your packed miss. have a nice day!" the postman leaving from Yotsuba sight who still standing and still confused by one thing.

"who is that, Yotsuba?" Itsuki calling out the girl since she taking too much time in there.

"mailman!"

"mailman? did some of us ordering something?" Miku ask.

"it's not me. i'm still need to find a job so i don't dare to ordering something." Itsuki said.

"and i'm busy for saving money for our next month stayed." Ichika said since it's true she need to saving money or they gonna stay at street next month. fortunately, it's still the start of month.

the glance landed toward Nino. "are you remember? i'm still worked for 2 week, you think i already got payment?" Nino said with frown.

"and i've no intention to buy anything. what about you, Yotsuba?" Miku ask the fourth sister.

"even if i want to buy something, it's just candy." Yotsuba said as she scratching her head and smile awkwardly.

"maybe it's for dad. you know how adult got thing to delivery for some important thing? they probably mistook it for us." Ichika said logically.

"hum?" Yotsuba notice a letter that plastered on the packed. "there's a letter which say, 'for the quintuplet, from the mysterious one'." Yotsuba read it out loud.

"okay it's starting to sound creepy! what if the one who send it is a spirit and the thing on that packed is a cursed charm to haunt us for the rest of our lives!?" Itsuki said as she shivering, her face is paled and trying to calm herself by embrace herself.

"Itsuki you being paranoia again. i told you if you can't stand that horror movie, stop watching it." Nino said as she sighed and facepalm.

"hey! i told you i need to steel myself! i need to practice my mental since that field trip!" Itsuki said and remembering the nightmare and the embrassing story from that time.

"then if it's for us, how about you open it, Yotsuba?" Miku suggest the girl who nodded and starting to open the packed.

when she half open it, she got another letter who said 'it's an anime' that making her brow raised then continue her unboxing.

after a moment what insind of packed revealed as a rack of dvd that she assume it's the anime but the look at the cover closely she notice the cover had she and other her sister on it.

"oh! it's anime with our face on the cover!" Yotsuba said loud.

"it's anime with our face on the cover." Yotsuba and other processing the word deeper and deeper to understand.

Yotsuba look at the cover again if maybe she mistook it but the irony is she seeing it right!

"IT'S ANIME WITH OUR FACE ON THE COVER!?"

"HUH!?"

"WHAT!?"

"SERIOUSLY!?"

"FOR REAL!?"

the quintuplet circled around the unpacked dvd that lying on their table and look at it closely.

"could it be real? even the cassette have our face too." Ichika said in wonder as she put her finger on her chin.

"i doubt that. it's probably just a prank from some annoyed person." Nino said and huffed.

"what kind of prank that need to delivering this to our place and making this kind of dvd? then again, aside than Fuutarou, Raiha-chan and dad, we not telling anyone where we live." Miku said.

"there's one thing make sense. maybe this is some kind of video where our embrassing moment is recorded! i bet there's a scene where we taking bath! this absolutly bullying!" Itsuki said as her face paled and shivering uncontrollable. (a.n. well she kinda right for that one.)

"don't be wary too soon. we not even watching it yet. Yotsuba, you find anything else?" Ichika ask to the childish sister who look back at the packed.

"hmm? another letter! and maybe the last one!" Yotsuba hand the letter to the older daughter who then read the letter out loud so everyone can know it.

_dear the Nakano quintuplet._

_did my packed shocking you at first? my apologize for that. you maybe don't know me, but i know you all. i'm not a stalker by the way. i'm the most ultimate being called author. you don't need to know the detail, and maybe you not gonna believe me either after you read this._

_but you see, this dvd has the memory from some time that maybe can answer your thought from the past. but this dvd also contain the memory of future. you gonna watch how your daily life gonna change the future._

_i'm sending you this because i tried to make the best ending that i can. please watch this but make sure to not showing it to Fuutarou uesugi or he gonna angry for good._

_for the name of love and peace,_

_X_

_p.s. i'll make sure you have time to watch the first episode so yeah Fuutarou uesugi gonna be late a little._

after Ichika finish it, the suspicion become untravel.

"future? ultimate being? what kind nonsense this guy saying? if he want to prank with lying with this childish stuff then he's more horrible liar than Yotsuba!" Nino said and scoffed.

"hey! why my name be in that situation? and i can be a good liar too! like... ah Miku! you a... umm..." Yotsuba seem thinking first to find the good lie then a light bulb appear on the top of her head. "your cooking is tasty!" said Yotsuba triumpantly and the girl she pointing just give her a dull look.

"i feel weird and unsatisfied when you said that. even if you say that, it's still obviously." Miku said in flat tone.

"well congratulation. you played yourself." Nino said dully and clapping.

"well even it's sound strange, i'm gonna be lying if i'm not curious about it. then again, it's not gonna hurt us if we watch this, right? if what this letter said true, then Fuutarou-kun gonna be really late or maybe more than late until we watch the first episode. so how about if we watching it together? it's has been long time since we watching a dvd together." Ichika suggest her sister who seem thinking first then nodded.

"mah~ honnestly i'm curious too."

"i guess we have no other choice."

"agree to 101%!"

"it can't be helped, i'm kinda bored after all."

"then it's decide! Yotsuba, prepare the dvd!" Ichika order.

"already on it! we ready to start!" Yotsuba said as the stuff already prepared from the tv, dvd player, table, and snack.

"wow that was fast."

"but i curious about one thing, what the title of it though?" Nino said making them wondered too. then Miku grab the dvd cover and read it loud.

"Go-Toubun no Hanayome (the Quintessensial Quintuplets)?" Miku said.

"what does that even mean?" Itsuki said wondered the meaning of title.

"don't know. but it make me more excited to find out." Ichika said and shrugged.

the quintuplet sat around the table an facing the tv as they soon gonna watching this mysterious packed send to them. Ichika grab the remote and pointing at the tv.

"here goes nothing." Ichika said while touch the play button. unknowing this gonna change the quintuplet live forever.

**and cut!**

**whoa! what am i doing? is this even right to do? am i really that evil? Maybe the timeline is wrong and it need to put after Itsuki comeback from Fuutarou house in episode 1 but what about this story so far i asked?**

**that aside, please comment to me about how you feel and maybe i'll continue. but gonna be slow since i've other reaction stories and other to make.**

**if you want, i can even make special fanfiction about go toubun no hanayome. but i'm the neutral side so i'm gonna make it fair as i can (or equal). even if i choose, i prefer team harem. who's with me!**

**harem! together! strong!**


End file.
